Mario vs Rayman
Mario vs Rayman is episode 5 of Pichu4Smash5!'s DBX's Description Battle of the 2D Platformers. Pre Fight Rayman was in a heated fight with Dark Rayman. Just when Rayman was going to finish him off he was teleported to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had just finished his battle with Mickey and is flying away with the cape feather when he noticed some one moving towards Peach's Castle. Mario flew down right in front of Rayman and began to speak. Mario: You don't belong here leave! Rayman: Look man I don't want any trouble but I really need to get back to my friends. Right as Rayman finished speaking Mario threw a fire ball at him. Rayman easily avoided the fireball by moving out of the way. Rayman: This means war... Rayman puts up a fighting pose as does Mario. Here we Goooooo! Rayman runs over to Mario and strikes him in the neck. Mario counters the attack by grabbing Rayman and throwing him on the ground. Mario does multiple up-tilts on Rayman and prepares to do a forward aerial. Rayman counters the attack and grabs Mario by the arm and throws him into the Peach's Castle doors. Rayman runs into the castle and kicks Mario as he gets up. Mario gets thrown upwards breaking through the top of the castle. Rayman also jumps to the top of the castle. Mario gets up and punches Rayman in the stomach. Far away Bowser shoots a nuke out of a cannon in attempt to blow up the Mushroom Kingdom. Rayman are too distracted in fighting that they don't see the nuke coming straight towards them. As Mario notices the incoming nuke Rayman catches him off guard and throws him off the castle. Mario hits the ground right as the nuke reaches the castle. The nuke blows up the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Rayman are unfazed by the nuke but the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom was not. Mario is extremely pissed off that his home was destroyed. Mario charges at Rayman and punches him thousands of times in a few seconds. Rayman flies off trying to escape but Mario grabs him by the leg. As they reach the clouds Rayman kicks Mario forcing him to let go of his legs. As Mario falls he pulls out his cape feather and flies up to Rayman. Rayman and Mario hit each other multiple times in the air till both of them fall down to the crater that was left of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rayman hits the ground first and breaks his skull. Mario falls down without injury. As Rayman lays there bleeding to death Mario picks up the biggest boulder he could find and smashes Rayman's legs and stomach with it leaving Rayman as just a head. Rayman can barley speak or feel anything. Mario grabs Rayman's head and impales it on the gate of the Mushroom Kingdom. As Mario walks away he vows to always protect the Mushroom Kingdom no matter the cost. Results The winner is Mario! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Ubisoft Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Side-Scrollers Themed DBX Fights